


Наша обычная жизнь (флешмоб № 2, сборник драбблов)

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 11,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: Второй шипперский флешмоб "Расскажи о своём ОТП". Тут уже темы использовались напрямую как ситуации для зарисовок.





	1. Держатся за руки

В первый раз это случилось на ночной прогулке по городу: оба внезапно поняли, что идут, взявшись за руки.

— Я просто немного боюсь… потеряться, — виновато улыбнулся Акменра.

— А я боюсь тебя потерять, — ответил Ларри. И покраснел: — Ну, в смысле, я же ответственный за экспонаты?..

Во второй раз они спохватились, что держатся за руки, когда ходили с проверкой по этажам. Ну, как спохватились? Джедидайя заорал «Ого, Гигантор, поздравляю», а потом обнаружилось — с чем.

— Тебе не мешает? — спросил Акменра.

— Скорее помогает, — улыбнулся Ларри.

А потом настало время прощаться на день. Ларри сел у саркофага и сказал:

— Дай-ка мне руку, Ак.

— Тебе… не противно?

Ларри хотел буркнуть «Мне противно, когда ты глупые вопросы задаешь», но не стал. Молча покачал головой.

А когда погасла скрижаль, он еще немного подержал непривычно лёгкую, сухую ладонь:

— Возвращайся скорее.

И закрыл саркофаг.


	2. Обнимаются

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> тексте встречается краткая отсылка к сюжету драббла ["Кто делает уборку"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240712/chapters/32837184) из цикла "Кто и как"  
> Небтауи - букв. "правитель обеих земель" - титул древнеегипетского царя до периода Нового царства.

Обниматься без одежды было намного приятнее, чем в одежде. Да и вообще это было… круто. Именно такое слово пришло почему-то Ларри в голову. Так обычно выражался Ник, когда приходил к отцу на работу. Ларри подумал, что, возможно, для него самого обниматься голышом с четвертым фараоном четвёртой династии — так же круто, как для Ника — ездить на скелете тираннозавра.

— Хранитель Бруклина, — вдруг прошептал Акменра, легко задевая ухо Ларри губами, — знаешь, что самое смешное? Я только сейчас заметил, что мы с тобой одинакового роста. Это хорошо. Нам будет… удобно.

Да, и правда, одинакового: лоб в лоб, глаза в глаза, губы в губы. И внизу тоже всё так… точно совпадает, и хочется прижаться там сильнее, но всё равно… не спешить. Даже несмотря на то, что Ларри все-таки поменял постельное бельё и теперь точно не будет выглядеть дураком.

— Послушай, Ак… Хотя бы когда мы с тобой стоим в обнимку голые, ты можешь не величать меня хранителем?

— Ты что! Как же иначе? Торжественность момента и все такое, м-м-м?

— Тогда я тоже буду тебя как-нибудь величать. Например — небтауи.

— Логично, — весело фыркает Акменра. — И даже почти без акцента.

Ларри еле заметно улыбается и думает, что это тоже круто. Просто ему очень давно нравится это слово.


	3. Играют в видеоигры

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сенет - древнеегипетская настольная игра.

В холле на первом этаже на огромной плазменной панели Ник и Акменра резались в видеоприставку.

Ларри обошел этажи один раз. Потом второй. А они все резались.

Ларри понаблюдал за процессом, пытаясь задавить в себе разные противоречивые ощущения: один внутренний голос упрекал «Ты ещё сцену ревности устрой», а другой напоминал: «До рассвета осталось пять часов двадцать восемь минут».

А потом Ларри сказал:

— Ерунда какая-то.

— Да? — обиделся Ник. — Сам попробуй!

И вручил отцу джойстик.

Разноцветные монстры скакали по экрану, а Ник пояснял:

— Смотри, пап, это твоя армия, а это Ака. Нужно пройти всё поле так, чтобы сожрать как можно больше противников, а у тебя чтобы хоть кто-то остался цел.

— В общем, сенет, — улыбнулся Акменра. — В сенет же ты хорошо играешь?

Ларри аж вспотел, стараясь не ударить в грязь лицом («Интересно, перед кем», — ехидничал внутренний голос). Казалось, что собственная армия вот-вот падет в неравном бою, но внезапно раздался резкий звук, и Акменра отложил джойстик.

— Ты выиграл, Хранитель Бруклина. Говори желание.

— Желание?

— Мы на желание играем, — пояснил Ник.

Мда. Ларри явно был захвачен врасплох. Нет, у него были желания, даже не одно, но… при Нике?

— Значит, так: ты идёшь немедленно спать, а Акменра проверит со мной этажи.

— Понял, — вздохнул Ник. И, воспользовавшись тем, что Ак убирает приставку, взял отца за рукав и прошептал:

— Пап, он тебе поддался. Я видел. Мне — ни разу! А тебе…

— Значит, он уважает тебя как соперника, — брякнул Ларри первое, что пришло в голову. И подумал, что они с Аком ещё поговорят об этом, когда будут ходить по этажам.


	4. На свидании

— Это судьба, — улыбается Ларри, пока они ждут заказ. — Меня ещё лет с двадцати подкалывали: он, мол, из тех, кто способен пригласить на первое свидание в пиццерию!

— Не понимаю, что плохого в пиццерии, — пожимает плечами Акменра. — Особенно если оба любят пиццу.

— Ну… видишь ли… считается, что первое свидание должно быть таким… пафосным. А пиццерия — это слишком приземленно.

— Мне никогда этого не понять, — признаётся Акменра. И под столом берет Ларри за руку.

Да, это свидание: не обычная ночная прогулка по городу, не экскурсия «ты-только-посмотри-на-это», а свидание. Акменра так и спросил, когда Ларри предложил в очередной раз прогуляться:

— Ты на свидание меня приглашаешь, ведь правда?

И это было в какой-то мере логично: после всех якобы случайных прикосновений, нечаянных объятий и одного внезапного поцелуя после «Хранитель Бруклина, погоди, у тебя шоколад на губе». И если Акменра очень любит пиццу, то опять же логично, что на свидание они пошли в пиццерию.

И теперь они сидят вместе за столиком в углу, и пока не принесли заказ — Акменра все ещё держит Ларри за руку, неспешно перебирая пальцы, а Ларри клянется себе сделать дома уборку, чтобы второе свидание закончилось… не просто возвращением в музей. Хотя сейчас даже думать об этом страшновато.

А потом они весело глядят на две огромные пепперони, и смеются, откусывая от одного куска, и Ларри уверенным движением подцепляет пальцем сырные ниточки в уголке рта Акменра.

— У наф потвяфаюфее фвидание, — говорит правитель земли его предков. Возможно, впервые в жизни он разговаривает с набитым ртом, а Ларри смотрит на него и думает: если он наклонится ещё ближе, я не выдержу и тоже его поцелую. Быстро. Тут в углу на нас никто не смотрит, и в конце концов, это же свидание.


	5. Целуются

— Правила игры элементарные, — говорит Акменра. — Смотри: сперва я делаю вот так, — он наклоняется и кончиком языка обводит губы Ларри по кругу: сперва верхнюю, потом нижнюю. Потом язык легко проходит посередине, по линии сжатия, и исчезает, едва Ларри соображает приоткрыть рот. — Нет, нет, ты не открывай! Идея в другом: когда я вот так сделаю, ты расслабишься и отвлечешься, и вот тогда я засовываю язык внутрь, а твоя задача — прихватить его губами до того, как я уберу его обратно. Поймал — выиграл, и мы меняемся. Не поймал — делаем еще раз. Понятно?

— Нет, — отвечает Ларри. — Прежде всего непонятно, почему мы не можем просто целоваться?

— Можем. Но просто мы уже целовались, а так — ещё нет.

— Ага, ясно. И я не расслышал — чем твой язык прихватывать? Губами или зубами?

— Переста-ань!..

Он смеётся, говорит «Ну, начали», Ларри закрывает глаза и чувствует, как влажный кончик языка медленно проходит сперва по верхней губе, потом по нижней, потом посередине, потом проскальзывает внутрь… и тут Ларри понимает, что его надули.

Когда поцелуй прерывается, Ларри говорит:

— Ты же его не убирал обратно! А совсем наоборот!

— Прости, — улыбается Акменра. — Я в самый последний момент передумал. Давай просто целоваться.


	6. Меняются одеждой

— Хранитель Бруклина! Согласись, это мы с тобой здорово придумали!

«Господи, как мальчишка», — проворчал про себя Ларри. И тут же подумал: да Акменра и есть мальчишка. Ему всего двадцать, а детства у него толком и не было. Удивительно, что он вообще остался таким… таким вот.

Это ведь была его идея — на День Музеев устроить карнавал.

— Ак, — сказал Ларри тогда, — да у вас у всех, кроме меня, свои костюмы как карнавальные!

И тут же испугался: вдруг обидится?

Но Акменра не обиделся. Он сказал:

— И прекрасно! Решать нестандартные задачи даже интереснее.

— Но мне тоже придётся тогда ломать голову над костюмом! А мне…

— Тебе не придётся, — перебил Акменра. — Я уже всё придумал: ты будешь мной. А я — тобой. Мы же одного роста?

Жалко, что Ларри тогда не возмутился: просто Акменра так загорелся этой идеей, что возмущаться было бесчеловечно. А теперь Ларри смущенно крутил в руках тяжёлый пояс с драгоценностями и чувствовал себя идиотом.

— Ак, боюсь, тебе придётся мне помочь.

— Тебе тоже придётся мне помочь, — ответил Акменра, с интересом разглядывая форменные брюки. — Ты мне эти… трусы принёс?

— Принёс. А вот рубашку свежую забыл.

— Пфф! Давай несвежую, даже лучше будет.

И ещё с явным интересом следил, как Ларри дрожащими пальцами расстегивает пуговицы.

Когда со взаимным одеванием было покончено, Ларри повесил Аку на бедро ключи и фонарик:

— Ну? Вроде всё?

— Погоди. Ты кое-что забыл.

— Нет, Ак. Я не могу.

— Тогда не надо было вообще все это затевать: какой же фараон без короны?

Подошёл и надел Ларри на голову свой дешрет. Потом отступил на шаг и полюбовался итоговой картиной:

— Слушай, это потрясающе. И знаешь что? Это все надо будет потом сделать ещё раз. Только… без посторонних.


	7. Косплей

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сиквел к предыдущему драбблу ["Меняются одеждой"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254659/chapters/32874930)  
> В моём фаноне у Акменра под левым соском шрам от ножевого ранения. Под ускхом - широким древнеегипетским ожерельем - его не видно.

— В общем, пап, мы поссорились, потому что она дура.

— Ник! Во-первых, про девочку так говорить нельзя. А во-вторых, почему дура?

— Да она ёбн… кхм… стукнутая! — признался Ник, глядя, как отец вертит в руках баллончик с пеной для бритья. — Ты бриться будешь?

— Ник, не заговаривай мне зубы. Так почему стукнутая?

— Косплеерша она, — сообщил Ник с нескрываемым презрением. — Ну, знаешь, из этих, которые наряжаются в разных персонажей или реальных людей.

— Маскарад, что ли?

— Ты чего! Если при ней это так назвать, она убьёт. Косплей, — проговорил он дурацким голосом, явно передразнивая бывшую подружку, — это точность и ещё раз точность! Прикинь, пап, они высчитывают до микрона, какой длины у персонажа волосы! Сколько на костюме всяких бантиков и пуговок! А если у него где-то родинка или шрам — так им, когда они косплеят, нужно, чтобы у них было точно так же! Некоторые даже реально себе шрамы делают, представляешь?

— Шрам, — странно дернулся Ларри. А потом выдохнул: — Нет, это не понадобится.

И начал наносить пену для бритья себе на голую грудь.

— Пап? Ты что делаешь? Ты это зачем?

— У нас в музее карнавал, — коротко объяснял Ларри, водя станком по груди. — Мы с Аком решили поменяться костюмами.

— И чего? Грудь-то брить зачем?

— И руки ещё. Ты Ака видел? А меня? Фараон не может ходить с такой шерстью.

— Да вы ёбн… кхм… стукнутые вы оба! — не сдержался Ник. — Делать вам нечего.

— Косплей — это точность и ещё раз точность, — тут Ларри, в очередной раз проводя станком, нечаянно задел сосок, чертыхнулся и тоже не выдержал: — Ники, ты вообще чего здесь торчишь? Иди лучше кофе поставь!

— Пап, а снизу бриться будешь?

— Нет! Только до пупка! Иди сделай кофе, я сказал!

— А то я уж испугался, — Ник скорчил рожу и выбежал из ванной на кухню.


	8. Шопинг

Если бы Лоуренсу Дэйли раньше сказали, что он полюбит ходить по магазинам — он бы только вежливо усмехнулся. Или что ему будут нравиться вещи, делая которые, можно думать «мы как будто обычные люди».

У Ларри всю предыдущую жизнь не было никакого желания становиться обычным человеком. И вдруг!..

Оказывается, это так здорово — вместе ходить по магазинам. Пусть и ночью. Вот именно теперь ходить, когда восторженное выражение лица твоего спутника — «ух ты, великий Осирис, сколько тут интересного» — давно сменилось на сосредоточенное: «Чтобы ничего не забыть, напиши список». И когда в ответ ещё в музее можно весело отмахнуться: «Ак, у меня куча дел, сам напиши». И когда Ак в отместку пишет чертов список своими чертовыми иероглифами, а в магазине переводит вслух: «Крокодильи яйца, бычья нога, молоко львицы и ячменные лепешки».

Ларри откровенно ржет — в общественном месте, ужас! — и берет Ака за пояс джинсов — Ак научился носить джинсы с поясом, с ума сойти. Притягивает к себе и говорит:

— Не выделывайся, небтауи.

— Что, — улыбается Ак, — слишком мрачно?

«Нет, — думает Ларри, — слишком сильно. Слишком сильно я тебя люблю».

Акменра смотрит на него внимательно, а потом шепчет на ухо:

— И я тоже тебя люблю.

По-своему шепчет, чтобы больше никто не понял, даже если услышит.

Потом они еще болтаются по торговому центру, покупают новые джинсы и футболку с дурацкой надписью «Мне свет не нужен, я сам солнышко». А в ночном магазинчике у дома прихватывают, согласно списку, десяток яиц, ветчину, бутылку молока и хлеб: на завтрак.И кому какое дело, что завтрак у них в четыре утра, день — ночью, а ночь — днём.

Мало ли, у кого какой график работы.


	9. Тусят с друзьями

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Намёк на Джедидайя/Октавиус

Если бы проклятия фараонов действительно существовали, Акменра непременно проклял бы того посетителя, который перед самым закрытием оставил в зале диорам недопитую банку пива. Обычному человеку там было на полглотка, но нашёл эту банку Джедидайя. И ни с кем, разумеется, не поделился.

— Да от меня вообще гризли сбежал! — бахвалился он потом. — Я в этом музее круче всех! Даже круче тебя, Окти!

Октавиус благоразумно помалкивал.

— Ты думаешь, я не могу, как ты давеча, залезть на эту… трби…три-бу-ну и читать оттедова стихи? Сперва во славу империи, потом о разных победах, а потом эти… про любовь!

Октавиус покраснел.

— Не, вот правда, я знаю стихи про любовь! Этого… Шекп… Шекср… тьфу! Шекс-пи-ра, во! Гигантор недавно читал, как там: «Все страсти, все любви мои возьми, от этого прир… пбир… тьфу, приобретешь ты мало», и так да-ле-е!

— Погоди, Джед, — спросил Акменра, — Ларри читал тебе любовные стихи?

— Га-га-га, Окти! Посмотри на него! Не, ф-фараон, не мне! А тебе! А мы подслушивали!

Октавиус сжал кулаки и шагнул вперёд:

— Джедидайя!

— Не, ну, а чо? У Гигантора ещё такая рожа была красная! А ф-фараон ему в ответ такой бла-бла-бла на древне, блин, египетском! Глазки в пол, пальчики в замочек, ну прям девственница на выданье!

Тут Акменра протянул руку и взял Джеда за шиворот.

— Эй! Что ты делаешь? Ты кто такой ваще?!

— Я правитель земли моих предков, владелец скрижали, — усмехнулся Акменра. — И меня не волнует твоя пьяная болтовня. Но вот Ларри не любит таких разговоров. К тому же в музее сухой закон. Поэтому пойдём.

— Э! Куда! Куда ты меня тащишь?!

— В мужскую уборную, в раковину. Холодная вода — лучшее средство для вытрезвления, это ещё со времён Древнего Царства известно.


	10. С ушками животных

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ускх - широкое древнеегипетское ожерелье. В каноне фильма носится поверх плаща.  
> Схенти - элемент мужской одежды Древнего Египта: юбка-передник, обернутая вокруг талии и крепящаяся поясом. В церемониальный комплект правителя входило два схенти: длинное верхнее и короткое нижнее (аналог белья).

— Карнавал уже был на День Музеев, — сказал Ник. — В честь охраны природы нужно что-то другое. Такое… природное.

Акменра и Ларри переглянулись.

— О! Давайте все наденут эти… ушки! На голову! Ободки такие, с ушками животных!

— Ники, — строго сказал Ларри, — Акменра не сможет ушки, у него корона. И Октавиус не сможет, и Аттила, и…

— Велика проблема! Снимут, — Ник уже увлекся идеей. — Тебе, пап, мы наденем собачьи ушки.

— Собачьи?

— Конечно, ты же сторож?

— Николас, — вмешался Акменра, — ты потрясающе тактичен.

— А тебе, Ак, мы наденем кошачьи! Ты будешь этот… жрец вашей кошачьей богини.

— Бастет? У нее только жрицы.

— Велика проблема! Наденешь топик сверху. Если натолкать туда ваты… погодите, я щас принесу!

Ник вскочил и унесся из комнаты охраны. Акменра глянул ему вслед и начал хохотать. А потом придвинулся ближе:

— Ларри? Ну-ка, расстегни.

Ларри автоматически расстегнул ускх и только потом спросил:

— Зачем?

— Жрецы не ходят в таком. У них одеяние… — Акменра выскользнул из своих одежд, оставшись только в одном нижнем схенти. — Вот так! И кошачьи ушки.

Ларри смотрел на него, открыв рот.

— Ак? Ты в таком виде пойдешь… к людям?

— Только скажи, что у меня кривые ноги, и я обижусь.

— Это у меня кривые. А у тебя… замечательные. И ушки эти тебе пойдут, — Ларри протянул руку и погладил Акменра по голове.

— Мяу, — несолидно сказал правитель. И подставил голову под ладонь, а потом снова начал смеяться. Тоже мне, жрец.


	11. В кигуруми

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В тексте есть небольшая сюжетная отсылка к части 7 [Косплей"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254659/chapters/32874996)  
> 

Ник был непреклонен.

— Ничего не знаю, — сурово хмурился он. — Вы проиграли мне желание! Отказываться нечестно.

Ларри думал о том, что играть в видеоигры на желание всё-таки непедагогично, а ещё о том, что, возможно, зря обрадовался, когда Ник помирился со своей косплеершей.

Только Акменра был убийственно спокоен:

— В чём, ты говоришь, мы должны пройти по музею?

— В кигуруми. Это такая японская пижама-костюм. Вот у меня две: Тоторо и Покемон. Выбирайте.

— Ты потом расскажешь, что это за забавные звери, — кивнул Акменра. — Можно мне жёлтую? Мне цвет нравится.

Через некоторое время Ник покатывался от хохота, щелкая мобильником: его собственный отец вместе с древнеегипетским царём, а точнее, Тоторо под ручку с Покемоном, гордо шли по коридорам музея. Отовсюду высыпали любопытные экспонаты, обсуждая, что это за новенькие и из какой экспозиции.

— Не переживай, — вполголоса сказал Покемон. — Сейчас мы снова будем играть, я у него выиграю и пожелаю, чтобы он немедленно отправлялся спать безо всякой истории на ночь.

— Это сурово, небтауи, — покачал головой Тоторо.

— Ничего. По делам и награда, как говорится. Будет знать, что с правителями Древнего царства шутки плохи.


	12. Making out - петтинг

В первый раз они трогают друг друга, когда прячутся за колонной от припозднившегося директора Макфи. Ларри прижимает Акменра к себе спиной и шепчет на ухо «Тсс, молчи», а потом приходит в себя и обнаруживает, что одна его рука лежит у правителя на животе, и пальцы уже забрались за пояс, а вторая рука — на груди, под ожерельем, и ладонь чётко ощущает маленький напрягшийся сосок.

— Ох… Прости.

Акменра оборачивается, смотрит каким-то незнакомым взглядом и вдруг отвечает:

— Нет уж. Не прощу. Идём.

Они идут в комнату охраны, где Акменра как ни в чем не бывало запирает дверь изнутри, а затем подходит к ошарашенному Ларри, стягивает с него галстук и начинает расстегивать рубашку.

— Ак? Ты это… зачем?

— Страшная месть древнего зла, — говорит Акменра, уверенно справляясь с пуговицами. — Ты меня трогал за живот? Я теперь тоже хочу.

Наконец с рубашкой покончено; Акменра так же невозмутимо расстегивает ремень, пуговицу на брюках, молнию… а потом его пальцы ныряют за резинку трусов.

Ларри вздрагивает:

— Ак? Это же… ммм… уже не живот?..

— Но ты засовывал мне пальцы за пояс? А мне вообще позволено больше, чем тебе, я правитель обеих земель и владелец скрижали, — на последних словах у него наконец-то сбивается дыхание, и он полностью теряет своё показное спокойствие.

У Ларри в голове носятся тысячи мыслей, но главная — одна: у него в трусах рука его экспоната. Живого. Живого экспоната. И этот экспонат говорит ему на ухо рваным шёпотом:

— Давай…тоже. А то так нечестно.

Экспонат берёт руку Ларри и засовывает её себе за пояс. Ларри выдыхает, освобождается от рубашки и запускает туда же вторую руку, чувствуя под тяжелыми камнями какие-то непонятные узлы и завязки; он пытается распутать то, что попадается под пальцы, и внезапно все эти тряпки падают на пол, а одновременно Ларри пытается вылезти хотя бы из брюк, потому что Акменра тоже запустил обе руки ему в трусы, и…

— Хранитель Бруклина, — словно в тумане слышится хрипловатый шёпот, — сними.

У Ларри кружится голова от того, что он чувствует под ладонями, и еле-еле получается произнести:

— Что сними?

— Корону сними. Я сам… не могу. Ты же видишь, у меня руки… заняты.


	13. Кушают мороженку

Ник и Ларри явились в комнату охраны с подозрительно хитрыми физиономиями.

-Привет, — сказал Акменра с дивана, оторвавшись от ноутбука. — На этажах все в порядке?

— Пап, — фыркнул Ник, — ну и ну! Словно он у нас ночной сторож, а не ты.

— О присутствующих невежливо говорить в третьем лице, — строго заметил Ларри. — Ак, а ты… убери-ка ноут на минуточку.

Акменра послушно отложил ноутбук, сел ровно, положив руки на колени:

— Ммм?

— А теперь закрой глаза и открой рот.

Акменра заморгал от удивления; на лице у него чётко отразилось нечто вроде: «Ты с ума сошёл? При твоём сыне?»

Ларри наклонился к нему и сказал на ухо:

— Балбес. Ты о чём-нибудь другом думать можешь вообще?

Акменра хрюкнул, потом закрыл глаза и открыл рот. Через несколько секунд в рот ему нырнула ложка с чем-то… совершенно потрясающим на вкус.

— Великий Осирис! — возопил правитель и, конечно, тут же открыл глаза. — Что это?

— Мороженое! — рассмеялся Ник. — Ты что, реально впервые в жизни мороженое ешь?

— Клянусь Исидой, — торжественно ответил Акменра. — А ещё можно?

— Держи, — Ларри протянул ему большой стакан с мороженым, больше похожий на ведерко. — Можешь все съесть. А мы с Ником пойдём пока, навестим диорамы.

По дороге Ник вздохнул:

— Везёт же этому фараону. Может съесть зараз целое ведро мороженого, и не простудиться.

Ларри посмотрел на сына, хотел что-то сказать… но передумал. Как объяснить десятилетнему ребёнку, что он, Лоуренс Дэйли, был бы готов отдать всё мороженое в мире — по крайней мере то, что ему лично довелось есть и что ещё предстоит — за то, чтобы этот фараон смог простудиться, проснуться наутро с больным горлом, и его пришлось бы отпаивать чаем с лимоном и малиной, ругать за то, что мороженое не едят ведрами, а потом улыбаться в ответ на смущенное «я понял, я больше так не буду»? Наверное, Ник не поймёт.

А если вдруг поймёт — будет ещё хуже.


	14. Смена пола

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вбоквел к фику ["Докрутился"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751953)  
> В тексте есть сюжетная отсылка к фику ["Ни слова о Джеймсе Монро"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752370)  
> 

— Господи, — выдохнул Ларри, когда переварил услышанное. — Да ты офигел.

Смуглая темноволосая девушка хитро глянула в ответ:

— Во-первых — офигеЛА! Во-вторых, девушкам так не говорят. А в-третьих — о великая Таурт, что такого в беременности? Обычное дело.

Ларри не выдержал и заорал:

— Да ты вспомни сам механизм действия! Этой вашей скрижали! Все изменения во времени каждый день откатываются назад! У тебя к завтрашнему вечеру твоя девственность может обратно… кхм… зарасти, а ты мне про беременность!

— Это ты вспомни механизм действия скрижали. Назад откатываются только негативные изменения, и определяет она это сама своим древнеегипетским умом. По её мнению, увеличение возраста — плохо, это движение к смерти. А изучение языков — хорошо. Лишение девственности — тоже хорошо. А беременность — и подавно хорошо!

Ларри икнул.

— Вот говорил я, что не надо без резинки…

— Ты ещё спроси, когда у меня были последние критические ночи, — расхохоталась девушка. — Вот что ты переживаешь? Будет у тебя всё как у нормальных людей: женщина и ребёнок.

— И не говори, просто потрясающе! От меня залетела древнеегипетская мумия! Джеймс Монро удавился бы от зависти!

— Да и Анубис с ним. Зато к нам разные специалисты понаедут, от биологов до египтологов, а мы с них денежку будем брать. За показ.

— Ак!..

— Да, кстати, хорошо, что напомнил: мне же теперь имя надо будет сменить. На женское. Например, Хатшепсут. И без уменьшительных. Как тебе? По крайней мере, я всегда точно буду знать, пьяный ты пришёл или нет.

— Господи, — Ларри закрыл лицо руками и замолчал.

Девушка придвинулась ближе и обняла его за плечи:

— Да шучу я. Завтра наверняка станет всё как было. Ларри? Эй, посмотри на меня?

Ларри посмотрел. Потом зажмурился, потряс головой и ещё раз посмотрел. Зарылся пальцами в тяжёлые тёмные волосы, снял с них золотой ободок. И сказал:

— Ак, чёрт тебя дери. Как я тебя… ты хоть представляешь? Осирис с тобой, пусть будет по-твоему. Можно для закрепления результата сейчас ещё раз… без резинки. Надо?..

Он будет слушать, как смеётся девушка, и в этом смехе улавливать такие знакомые интонации. И запах будет знакомым, и губы, и движения рук по телу.

Всё как у нормальных людей, ага.

А на следующую ночь, когда Ларри придёт в египетский зал и увидит, что всё действительно стало по-прежнему, он никому-никому, даже Аку, не скажет, что немного расстроен.

Совсем немного. Самую чуточку.


	15. Смена стиля одежды

В торговом центре даже ночью было полно народу.

— Ну что, правитель, — проворчал Ник, — можешь поздравить меня с тем, что мой отец окончательно чокнулся.

Акменра знал, что у юношей в семнадцать лет часто портится характер, и старался относиться к этому терпимо.

— В каком смысле чокнулся?

— Да в таком! Кто ещё в последнюю секунду вспоминает, что ему нужен расфуфыренный костюм для ночной программы? И кто ещё говорит «днём мне надо выспаться» и посылает за костюмом ночью кого-то другого? Хорошо ещё, музей оплачивает всю эту ерунду. Но…

— Николас, — перебил Акменра, — а почему он тебя одного не попросил?

— Да потому что у меня рост другой! И фигура! А вы с ним одинаковые!

— Это правда, — Акменра не смог сдержаться и улыбнулся. — А чем ты недоволен?

— Да ничем! Меня-то он зачем послал с тобой вместе?

— Может, потому, что я пока ещё плохо разбираюсь в современной одежде. А тебе не хотелось идти?

— Да не в этом дело! Мы с тобой в этом центре смахиваем на парочку голубых!

— На кого, прости?

— Э-э-э, — Ник замялся и покраснел. — Извини, Ак.

— Ладно: сегодня можешь всем рассказывать, что я твой старший брат.

— Бра-ат, — усмехнулся Ник. — Вообще фактически ты мой отчим. Лю-ук, я твой отчим! — прохрипел он и заржал. — Не смотри на меня так, потом расскажу. Гляди, мы пришли уже.

Молоденькая продавщица, улыбаясь, поспешила навстречу:

— Чем могу помочь?

— Парадный костюм, — заявил Ник. — Плюс рубашка, галстук-бабочка и прочая шушера. Вот на него, — и он подтолкнул Акменра вперёд. И ещё язвил возле примерочной:

— Люк, тебе помочь?

— Сам ты Люк, — раздалось изнутри.

А потом Акменра вышел.

Нику показалось, что офигели все. Даже манекены.

— Мать твою, — невольно вырвалось у него. — Ходи так всегда!

— Как это? А твой папа?

— А мой папа пойдёт завтра днём и купит себе ещё один! А этот будет твой.

— Да зачем он мне?

— На всякий случай, — серьёзно ответил Ник. — Мало ли, как жизнь сложится.


	16. Утренние ритуалы

«Вот теперь-то я окончательно сошёл с ума», — думает Ларри. И ставит в стаканчик в ванной ещё одну зубную щётку. Кладёт возле зеркала второй бритвенный станок. И вешает на крючок ещё одно большое полотенце.

«Детский сад, — ворчит внутренний голос. — Вспомни себя в пять лет: все дети играют в «а давайте как будто!» Как будто грязь с водой — это суп, листики с куста — деньги, а большая палка — лошадь, ну, или машина, если при этом еще и пофырчать. Но то дети! Им этот обман нужен на время, для развития. А ты? Тебе за сорок, голова наполовину седая, а ты всё ещё играешь сам с собой в игрушки».

Ларри внимательно выслушивает всё, что говорит внутренний голос. А потом внезапно отвечает ему:

— Знаешь что? Заткнись.

Ларри не задумывается, зачем какой-то там самообман нужен детям. Просто сейчас он знает то, что точно нужно ему. А иногда нужно: придёшь в ванную, и видно, что ты не один. В жизни, в принципе.

Да, вот такая у него странная жизнь. Но кто запретит ему мечтать? Внутренний голос? Да пошёл он, как выражается в последнее время Ник. Ларри усмехается, вспоминая, что этому выраженьицу Ник и Ака научил: правда, тот долго поначалу выспрашивал, кто должен пойти и куда конкретно, и почему это ругательство. Пришлось уже в отсутствие Ника Аку на пальцах объяснять: когда до него дошло, он так хохотал, но вот не смутился ни разу. А потом долго переводил эту фразочку на древнеегипетский.

«На староегипетский классический», — поправляет Ларри сам себя.

А мечтать и правда порой так хочется. О том, как они с Аком могли бы просыпаться вместе. По утрам. Долго промаргиваться, пока кто-нибудь не увидит часы, потом вскакивать с шутливым «вот сегодня Макфи нам точно голову оторвёт» и бежать в ванную, и там тоже в шутку толкаться бёдрами у раковины, ворча «Подвинься, а то я наплюю на пол» — представляете, как будет звучать эта фразочка с зубной щёткой во рту? А когда кто-то из них спросит другого «почему бы нам не умываться по очереди», другой непременно ответит: «Ты с ума сошёл?» По очереди удобнее, но вместе — веселее. Особенно поначалу, когда это само по себе будет так… воодушевлять. И даже возбуждать немножко.

Ларри представляет себе хохочущего Ака, который увидел в зеркале, что Ларри украдкой ляпнул ему на нос пеной для бритья, и становится сперва так хорошо. А потом так… не по себе. Он вспоминает скрижаль в египетском зале и говорит ей про себя: «Ну и зараза же ты, а?» Но потом спохватывается и думает: почему же зараза? Ведь если бы не она…

Да, при всех мечтах важно ценить то, что есть. А то однажды и того, что есть, может не стать.

И тогда Ларри говорит себе, что мечты мечтами, а прагматизм прагматизмом, и вторая щётка в стаканчике всё равно нужна: мало ли каким буррито они могут напихаться во время очередной прогулки? И второе полотенце на пользу, потому что нередко после той же прогулки они залезают под душ, и обычно вместе. А второй бритвенный станок… да пусть лежит, в конце концов. Никому же он не мешает.


	17. Лежат в позе "большая и маленькая ложка"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Отсроченный сиквел к части 12 ["Making out - петтинг"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254659/chapters/32875143)  
> 

— Так странно, — вдруг говорит Акменра. — У тебя такая широкая кровать, а мы лежим, как на рабочем диване.

Ларри усмехается про себя: это широкая кровать? Обычная, как в большинстве гостиниц: наверное, хозяин квартиры примерно таким критерием и руководствовался. Хотя для одного Ларри она и правда казалась широкой в своё время. А рабочий диван — это вообще смешно, там вдвоём можно уместиться только вот так, строго на боку.

— Как тогда за колонной, — вспоминает Ларри неожиданно. — Помнишь?

— Ещё бы, — Акменра фыркает, и Ларри прижимает его к себе плотнее, обнимая со спины. Действительно, как тогда: одна рука у правителя на животе, причём явно ниже пояса, а другая — на груди, и маленький острый сосок смешно тычется в ладонь.

— Я читал в интернете странную фразу: отношения перешли в горизонтальную плоскость. Это вот так?

Мда, Ак — это что-то. Особенно если его запустить в интернет.

— Ну… наверное, да, — Ларри рассуждает серьёзным тоном, пользуясь тем, что Акменра не видит, какая идиотская улыбка расплывается при этом по лицу его хранителя. — Раньше мы с тобой в такой позе стояли вертикально, когда прятались от Макфи, а теперь вот — горизонтально. Всё логично.

— В интернете это называлось «большая и маленькая ложка», — продолжает Акменра. — Да?

— Странно. Почему большая и маленькая? Ведь обычно плотно вкладываются одна в другую две одинаковые ложки?

— Вот и я удивился, — Акменра снова тихо то ли хмыкает, то ли фыркает в подушку. — Там ещё было написано, что маленькая ложка — это тот, кого чаще обнимают, и вообще более слабый партнёр. У нас, значит, я.

Ларри вздыхает и носом трётся о затылок бестолкового правителя.

— Ак! Где твой хвалёный скептицизм? Мало ли что в интернете напишут. У нас сейчас это быстро: стук-стук по буковкам, и наляпали очередную чушь. Я вообще удивляюсь, как ты позволяешь вот так себя обнимать сзади… с клаустрофобией своей или что там у тебя? И потом, мы же меняемся.

О да, меняются, даже когда лежат на узком казённом диване, прижавшись друг к другу. Повернулись одновременно на другой бок — вот и поменялись.

— Спи, — говорит Ларри. — Спи, Ак, нам через пару часов уже в музей пора, а ты всё болтаешь.

— Одинаковые ложки, — бормочет Акменра в полусне. — Одинаковые…

Ларри осторожно целует его куда-то около уха и в который раз думает: «Да, и правда удобно, что мы одного роста».


	18. Что-то делают вместе

— Ак? Закрой рот?

Акменра вздрогнул, оторвался от содержания процесса, посмотрел на Ларри… и рассмеялся.

— Я задумался, да?

— Ты как загипнотизированный, — улыбнулся Ларри. — Тебя так впечатлило?

Акменра снова какое-то время смотрел в барабан работающей стиральной машины. А потом сказал:

— Это странно вообще. Мне же не с чем сравнивать, я в принципе не мог знать, как стирались в наше время вещи. Стыдно сказать, работу древнеегипетской прачки времён Древнего царства я нагуглил в интернете! Ты представляешь, в какой информационной изоляции жили правители в наше время?

Ларри опять улыбнулся. Нет, всё-таки Ак — это что-то, честное слово.

— Когда я узнал, что это была целая отдельная профессия… ручной труд, проблемы с водой, с этими… моющими средствами, дороговизна тканей… даже меня в детстве один раз отругал учитель, когда я ел в перерыве между уроками и испачкал одежду! Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я расстроился?

О да. Теперь Ларри понимает. А поначалу так удивился, когда они сидели в закусочной, Ак случайно уронил себе на джинсы кусок бургера и изменился в лице так, словно его сейчас казнят.

— Ох, прости… я испачкал твои штаны!

Оказывается, тут еще и детская психотравма. О, господи.

А тогда Ларри сказал:

— Боже мой, что ты так испугался? Этот вопрос выеденного яйца не стоит. Сейчас пойдём и постираем. Кстати, заодно покажу наконец, как это делается.

— Выеденного чего не стоит?

— По дороге объясню, — усмехнулся Ларри, и они пошли.

А когда пришли, велел прямо в прихожей:

— Снимай штаны.

— Прямо сразу?..

— Стирать будем. Чтобы успели высохнуть к нашему уходу.

— А-а-а, — ответил Акменра. И Ларри мог поклясться своей работой, что он был очень разочарован. Ладно, ладно, всё будет, они тут, судя по всему, часа на три, а пока нужно машинку запустить.

— Сам всё будешь делать. Хочешь?

Ещё бы Ак не хотел. Он же экспериментатор.

Ларри веселился от души, глядя, как настороженно правитель земли его предков осматривает стиральную машинку. И как потом, после краткой лекции, запихивает многострадальные штаны в барабан, захлопывает дверцу, открывает отсек для порошка. Порошок Ларри, так и быть, засыпал сам: вдруг у древнего правителя аллергия? Ну, по крайней мере, Ак расчихался. А потом, когда машинку включили, заворожённо следил за тем, как она работает.

Магия скрижали, ни больше, ни меньше.

— Хочешь, я тебе смешную историю расскажу? — Ларри уселся рядом и обнял Акменра за плечи. — Только не обижайся. Не будешь? В общем, когда я был маленький, у нас была соседка, а у соседки — пёсик. Звали его Арни. И вот послала меня мама как-то к соседке за какой-то мелочью… а я этого пёсика боялся очень. Почему-то он меня не любил, и все время норовил схватить за ноги. Так вот, пришёл я, заранее уже весь напуганный, и спрашиваю: где Арни? А соседка говорит: Арни стирает. Я так удивился! А потом увидел: у нее крутится машинка, а пёсик сидит и внимательно смотрит в барабан. Вот как ты примерно.

Акменра начал хохотать уже в середине байки: догадался. Все-таки какие потрясающие мозги! И какая широта мышления: смотреть-то смотрит, но на уровне «ах, невидаль» ничему уже не удивляется.

— Я, значит, как этот пёсик? Ха-ха-ха!

А потом прижался головой Ларри к плечу, тронул его ногу голым коленом:

— Ты мне дашь какие-нибудь запасные штаны? А то… холодно.

— Зачем тебе штаны? Предлагаю пойти греться в кровать. Стирка идёт час двадцать минут. Тебе хватит час двадцать минут?

— На сколько раз? — лукаво глянул Акменра.

— Ах, вот даже так вопрос стоит?

— А ты думал, — царственно кивнул правитель, встал и начал стягивать футболку.


	19. В формальных костюмах

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отсроченный сиквел к части ["Смена стиля одежды"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254659/chapters/32875239)  
> 

Ник влетел в египетский зал, как комета.

— Ак! Ты не хочешь пойти на вечери… о, пап, и ты здесь?

— И не говори, просто удивительно, — буркнул Ларри, быстро вытаскивая руку из-под плаща фараона. — Я же здесь так редко бываю?

— Вы бы закрывались, что ли, — усмехнулся Ник, поглядев на шакалов у входа. Те сделали вид, что это их не касается. Не было твёрдой команды — значит, они ни при чём.

Только Акменра, как всегда, был невозмутим. И делал вид, что ничего не произошло, и что совсем не у него на саркофаге валяются форменная куртка и галстук.

— На вечеринку, — Ник наконец вспомнил, зачем пришёл. — Кстати, пап, это тебе приглашение передали.

— Поэтому ты прибежал сюда и спросил, не хочет ли Ак пойти?

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, — Акменра взял корону и напялил на голову. — Твой сын уже нас путает. Николас, так что там с вечеринкой? Кого зовут?

— Макфи передал мне приглашение и велел отдать отцу. В честь запуска ночных программ департамент культуры организует приём.

— Ларри, твой сын хочет, чтобы ты пошёл на вечеринку вместе со мной? Это как в том мультике про Финеаса и Ферба: я и моя мумия? А что, в этом что-то есть. Напугай их там всех. Мной.

— Вот только не надо комплексовать, — скорчил рожу Ник. — Во-первых, вечеринка начинается вечером! А во-вторых, там написано — на два лица!

— Ну-ка дай, — Ларри взял цветную картонку и начал читать: мелкие буквы прыгали перед глазами. — Ак, ты можешь? У меня очки в комнате охраны остались.

— Попробую. Так, так… ну да, в двадцать ноль-ноль. На два лица, форма одежды… кхм… чёрный галстук? — Акменра недоуменно похлопал глазами. — Мы пойдём на вечеринку в одних галстуках?

— Ак, ты жжёшь! Папа, он же не знает, объясни ему!

— Не знает — узнает, — пожал плечами Ларри. — Блэк тай — это название дресс-кода. Есть уайт тай — это совсем вечерний наряд, фраки там с манишками, белый галстук-бабочка и всё такое. А блэк тай — формальный парадный костюм, бабочка чёрная. Ну, как у меня для программ.

Тут Ник хитро прищурился:

— Ак, помнишь, я тебе говорил — мало ли, как жизнь сложится? Я провидец, куда там вашим скрижалям!

Ларри посмотрел на сына — боже мой, семнадцать лет, а такой ветер в голове? — и сказал:

— А пойдём, Ак, правда. Я скажу, что пришёл со своим консультантом.

— Ммм… А Макфи?

— А что Макфи? Будь я проклят, если он узнает тебя в лицо. Он ведь тебя… эээ… вживую не видел никогда.

— Ак, да я бы сам тебя в лицо не узнал, честное слово! — признался Ник. — Пап, он когда еще в магазине из примерочной вышел, там все девочки-продавщицы это… ну в общем, чур, за вами селфи в костюмах!..

После вечеринки Акменра и Ларри долго сидели на краю саркофага, не раздеваясь.

— Ну и ну, председательница к тебе клеилась весь вечер, — улыбнулся Ларри. — И знаешь… я её понимаю. Я тебя таким и не видел никогда. И ты…

— Пожалуйста, заткнись, — попросил Акменра. — Я умотался как шакал, и да, мне стоило больших трудов придерживаться легенды. Я теперь твой консультант, с ума сойти.

— А скажешь, нет? Давай, раздевайся потихонечку, а то дело к рассвету. Да, Ник велел, чтобы мы костюм аккуратно повесили в шкаф.

— Ник думает, что костюм еще пригодится?

— Чёрт его знает, что он думает, — покачал головой Ларри. — Семнадцать лет — это совершенно ужасный возраст.


	20. Танцы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Намек на Джедидайя/Октавиус

Когда Джеду и Октавиусу наскучило гонять на машинке, они принялись наблюдать за окружающими.

— Окти, гляди-ка, Гигантор опять на балконе торчит. Как в музее дискотека — он всё время там!

— Джед, друг мой, он же сторож. Он обязан наблюдать за порядком. Вот он на балкончике стоит и… наблюдает.

— Не-е, партнёр, что-то тут нечисто. Вон, глянь — неандертальцы опять пену прямо из огнетушителя жрут, а Гигантору хоть бы что! Крестоносцы снова скамейкой дверь высаживают, а ему тоже пофиг. Я уж не говорю про то, что — глянь-ка! — в дальнем углу вообще открытый огонь развели! Эй, Гигантор, алё?

— Боюсь, он тебя не услышит, — усмехнулся Октавиус. — Но если ты хочешь понять в жизни чуточку больше — попробуй отследить, куда он смотрит. И за кем наблюдает.

Джед глянул на Октавиуса, нахмурился… и пошёл отслеживать. Вернулся весь красный:

— Окти! Да это же… это же…

— Ну? Что скажешь, друг мой?

— Лопни мои глаза, он на фараона пялится! — горячо зашептал Джедидайя. — Фараону понравилось посреди зала танцевать, отрывается за все годы в саркофаге: ты видел, как он отжигает? Словно вообще в теле костей нет! А Гигантор на всю эту картину пялится, причём так, словно…

— Да, Джедидайя? Что словно?

— Ну, Окти. Я такое вслух не могу сказать.

Октавиус, как понимающий собеседник, подошёл ближе и подставил приятелю ухо:

— Ну? Говори.

Джед схватил его за плечи, притянул к себе и начал шептать. Наконец Октавиус отстранился и пробормотал:

— У тебя… весьма живописное воображение, партнёр.

-Просто мне больше видно! — гордо сказал ковбой. — Я же маленький. И вот я на него смотрю, а он…

— Так, — оборвал его Октавиус. — Во-первых, не знаю, как ты, а я не вижу в этом ничего особенного. Они вдвоём одержали большую победу. Это возбуждает, как римлянин тебе скажу. Потом, они очень… как это сказать? Подходят друг другу. И я бы совершенно не удивился, узнав, что они любовники. Хотя если то, что ты говоришь — правда, то этого, наверное, еще не случилось. Пока идёт предыдущая стадия: ухаживания, или как там? Я забыл. Может, ты поможешь мне вспомнить?

— А… гхм… эээ? — подавился Джедидайя. А потом решительно сказал:

— Знаешь что, Окти, я подумаю над твоим предложением. А пока давай быстро в машину, поедем в дальний угол, где огонь развели. Я как-то не хочу, чтобы из-за этих дурацких ухаживаний ещё и музей сгорел!..


	21. Готовка/выпечка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вбоквел к фику ["Американский пирог"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562316)

Однажды они всё-таки спалили треклятый пирог.

В кои-то веки Рузвельт расщедрился и сказал «Чтобы я вас не видел до утра», и так жалко было времени на дорогу, и хотелось не идти, а бежать; Акменра спрашивал, почему бы не взять такси, Ларри объяснял про «пробки на Манхеттене, а тут пешком два квартала»: да, это была его особенная гордость — квартира рядом с музеем, так замечательно! По дороге Ларри пришла идея «А давай испечём Рузвельту пирог в качестве благодарности», потом ещё одна идея — «если сливы заменить яблоками, получится прямо символ Америки», и Акменра только кивал и улыбался про себя: пирог — так пирог, в конце концов, вопросы благодарности за помощь никто не отменял. И может быть, наконец ему тоже дадут поработать миксером?

Сперва всё шло точно по накатанному, и ничего не разлетелось по кухне: когда технология отработана, основная часть процесса занимает не больше получаса, даже с учётом пояснений «вот это яблоки, а резать их нужно вот так, смотри не отхвати себе палец, а то Макфи меня убьёт». Даже сверяться с рецептом практически не пришлось: у Ака всё отскакивало от зубов, и Ларри в очередной раз подивился, какая у фараона отличная память. А когда наконец поставили пирог в духовку и нажали кнопочку «старт» — Ак подошёл сзади, запустил ладони Ларри под футболку и сказал:

— Две недели. Тедди над нами издевается.

Ларри был в глубине души с ним согласен насчёт Тедди: мистер президент явно догадывался, что ночной сторож с главным музейным экспонатом совсем не звёздами любуются на Манхэттене всю ночь, и не фильмы смотрят до утра у сторожа дома. Но с другой стороны, разве можно упрекнуть президента в недовольстве тем, что у него, в конце концов, своя личная жизнь, а его вместо нежных признаний даме сердца хотят опять заставить всю ночь бегать за Декстером и воспитывать гуннов!..

Поэтому Тедди сказал сразу: прогулки до утра — не чаще, чем раз в две недели. Он не железный.

«Он восковой, — сказал тогда Акменра, когда они за неимением лучшего убрались в египетский зал. — Но все равно, две недели — это жестоко!» Ларри хотел ответить, что кроме его квартиры у них все ещё остаются и зал, и диван в комнате охраны, и разные дальние музейные закоулки, если вдруг захочется экстрима и острых ощущений. Но потом до него дошло, что дело вообще не в сексе как таковом: дело в чувстве дома, в возможности сказать «мы с тобой вместе в нашем общем жилище», в необходимости иногда готовить вдвоём на кухне, наконец!.. Потому, собственно, не сразу друг на друга наброситься уже в прихожей: сначала пирог. Для Рузвельта. Пусть подавится.

И только когда пирог в духовке — можно подойти, обнять со спины, и даже немножечко вспомнить, что ты правитель, в конце концов.

— Ларри? Пойдём. Я соскучился.

И улыбнуться, когда Хранитель Бруклина обернётся с усмешкой:

— Ак, ты забыл сказать, что тебе двадцать лет, что ты столько времени торчал в саркофаге и… что там ещё? Я тогда тебе отвечу, что мне уже к сороковнику и я не могу так быстро.

— Во имя Ра, зачем быстро? Медленно и наслаждаясь, и не думая, что сейчас Декстер проскочит мимо моих охранников или не дай Осирис, откроет замок в комнате охраны, как в прошлом месяце!

О, медленно и наслаждаясь — это была личная фараонская фишка. Ларри однажды сказал даже: «Ак, ты садист». И получил в ответ: «Это не я садист, это ты ничего не понимаешь в сексе». Кончилось в итоге привычным совместным хохотом и — да, тем самым медленным процессом, при котором, кажется, вот-вот сорвёшься в разрядку — а тебе па-а-уза. И снова рост возбуждения, и снова, кажется, вот-вот — и опять па-а-уза. И когда, кажется, уже нет сил терпеть — вот тогда сорвёт и покатится, как снежный ком, нарастая, выкручивая мышцы, и кажется, в самом начале таких практик Ларри так заорал в конце, что соседка позвонила спросить, всё ли в порядке. Ларри тогда не придумал ничего лучшего: «О, я просто уронил на ногу утюг». Акменра так хохотал, когда понял, что такое утюг, и поговорка «не уронить ли нам утюг тебе на ногу, Хранитель Бруклина?» прилипла к ним надолго. И прерывать этот медленный захватывающий процесс — смерти подобно, по крайней мере, по мнению Ларри. Поэтому, когда Ак сказал «Что-то духовка долго не пищит?» — Ларри честно ответил:

— Да и Анубис с ней, запищит, куда денется, а потом отключится. Дальше давай.

И Ак давал ровно до тех пор, пока Ларри не опомнился и не почувствовал, что с кухни уже реально тянет горелым. Конкретным таким горелым! А там и запищало.

Чрез минуту они оба сидели на корточках у плиты и, как в первый раз, пялились в духовку. С растерянными лицами.

— Ума не приложу, кто поставил на таймере 90 минут вместо 40? — размышлял Акменра.

— Я, наверное, — признался Ларри. — У меня, скорее всего это… пальцы тряслись. От усталости. А совсем не от того, что кто-то запихивал мне руки под футболку!

Акменра улыбнулся с достоинством и сказал, что это судьба. В смысле — что вредный Тедди Рузвельт всё-таки остался без пирога.


	22. В битве плечом к плечу

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сиквел к тексту ["Уроки вождения"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752388)  
> Хепреш – "военная корона" египетского правителя

Горячий ветер швыряет в лицо песок, обдирая кожу. Лошади хрипят и рвутся вперёд, колесницы поднимают пыль, и всё сложнее удержать вожжи в руках, но иначе нельзя. Каждый возница обязан беречь своего стрелка: тем более, что…

— Правителя! Прикрывайте правителя!..

— Опомнились, — усмехается Акменра. И коротко приказывает:

— Вперёд. Быстрее.

Впереди тёмным мрачным облаком клубится хеттская армия.

Акменра поправляет хепреш:

— Ещё быстрее!

Вожжи режут ладони, колесница словно летит, и только краем глаза можно смотреть, как правитель натягивает лук, и в сторону неприятеля срывается стрела. И ещё одна. И ещё.

Кто-то из хеттов с предсмертным стоном валится прямо под копыта лошадям: колесница только подскакивает. А потом — наитием, чудом! — рука дёргает вожжи, лошади заворачивают влево, так, что с трудом удаётся устоять на резком повороте — и там, где секунду назад стоял Акменра, пролетает тяжёлая хеттская стрела.

— Сермет! — говорит он, не поворачивая головы. — Молодец!

Жизнь стрелка зависит от ловкости возницы. Жизнь возницы — от быстроты стрелка.  
И никому другому не доверяет правитель свою жизнь. Да, вовсю шепчутся за спиной, как же иначе: мол, как можно отдать потомка Ра под защиту безродному? Но в открытую никто не смеет нарушить приказ. Поэтому…

— Ларри, Ларри, проснись, тут что-то пищит, — жар песков и хрипы коней исчезают, и перед глазами оказывается знакомая комната охраны. Старый казённый диван, обшарпанные шкафы, окно под потолком. И резкий писк в ушах: будильник на телефоне. Пять утра.

— Я что, вырубился?

— Ну… — улыбается Акменра. — Заснул, да.

— Ясно, — Ларри трёт лицо ладонями.

— Тебе что-то снилось? Ты… беспокойно спал.

— Не поверишь: битва при Кадеше. И почему-то ты вместо Рамзеса. Мы с тобой вдвоём на колеснице…

— Возница и стрелок? Ух ты! Я бы тоже хотел на это посмотреть!

«Детский сад», — думает Ларри. И улыбается.

— Я тебе расскажу. Когда будешь… укладываться. Хочешь?

— Конечно, хочу, — радуется Акменра. И подмигивает: — Видишь, не зря все-таки мы с тобой съездили в Каирский музей!


	23. Спорят

Всё началось с отвёртки. С грёбаной отвёртки, которая вырвалась из руки и покатилась по полу, когда Ларри вешал информационный стенд.

— Осторожно, — сказал Акменра. Отошёл от стремянки, поднял чёртову отвёртку, повертел в пальцах. — Я же тебе говорил, лучше было взять эту... ак-кумуляторную.

— Угу, чтобы она всем своим весом тебе на голову загремела?

— Она бы не упала. У неё этот… захват.

Ларри не выдержал и нехорошо засмеялся:

— Много ты понимаешь!..

Акменра внимательно посмотрел на него:

— Пойди поспи. В последнее время ты слишком много работаешь.

— А стенд, надо полагать, повесится сам? Дай отвёртку. Что ты в неё вцепился?

Акменра и правда вцепился: так, словно хотел всадить треклятую отвёртку в стену. Или Ларри в ногу.

— Я говорю — пойди поспи. Стенд я повешу сам.

— Чего? Можно подумать, ты умеешь! И вообще, что ты тут раскомандовался?!

Акменра потемнел лицом. Положил отвёртку на ступеньку, развернулся и пошёл в египетское крыло. Прямо как был, взлохмаченный, в футболке и джинсах. Бросил через плечо:

— Я надеюсь, ты не забудешь принести мой костюм обратно в витрину.

До рассвета оставалось еще изрядно времени, часа два, у них на это время были планы, столько всего хотелось обсудить, да и всё остальное прочее тоже, «вот только повешу чёртов стенд», а теперь…

Нет, ну надо же! Много он понимает! Тоже мне, правитель. Я сам, говорит, сделаю! Сделает он, как же: потом стенд рухнет на голову какому-нибудь посетителю, а кто будет виноват? Дэйли будет виноват, и сколько угодно потом может рассказывать, что стенд на соплях повесила ожившая мумия фараона.

Ну, в психушку, может, и упекут. Наконец-то.

Ларри выдохнул и слез со стремянки. Было так хреново — словами не передать. А самое страшное — пойти бы в египетский зал, сказать «Ак, я идиот, прости», но… не хотелось. Как дедушка говорил: заколдобило. Потому что это ещё надо выяснить, кто здесь идиот! Кто здесь начинает, как опять же дедушка говорил, права качать! Тут только дай — вообще на шею сядет, как в этом своём Древнем Египте! А мы не в Египте, мать вашу! Мы в Нью-Йорке! И какая-то мумия будет тут ещё рассказывать про аккумуляторную отвёртку и говорить, что мне делать и когда спать?

Да к Анубису!..

Тут Ларри опять выдохнул. И подумал, что во всём этом… что-то не так. А что не так — он в упор не понимает. Надо пойти и вместе разобраться. Но сначала грёбаный стенд!..  
Когда со стендом было покончено, уже вовсю орал таймер. Ларри пошёл в египетскую экспозицию с чистой совестью: закрывать саркофаг. Но когда он туда явился, крышка уже лежала сверху — криво, косо, явно так, чтобы под неё можно было подлезть. А из-под крышки ему сказали, только услышав шаги:

— Спокойного дня, Ларри Дэйли.

«Ах, вот как?» — снова напрягся Ларри. И открыл было рот, чтобы всё-таки отчитать упрямца, но тут погасла скрижаль, и отчитывать было уже некого.

Спокойного дня, значит. Ну и хорошо.


	24. Мирятся после спора

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сиквел к части 23 ["Спорят"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254659/chapters/33118428)  
> 

Спокойного дня не получилось. Поспать тоже не получилось. Потому что Ларри понял, кто здесь идиот. И весь день вместо сна проторчал за компьютером.

«Причины конфликтов в паре», «Как извиниться перед партнёром», «Краткий словарь египетских языков»… Ларри опомнился, когда дочитывал «Казни в Древнем царстве»: пора было ехать на работу.

Перед выходом он глянул на себя в зеркало: ну и рожа. Не попасться бы Макфи, иначе тот наверняка подумает, что ночной сторож — алкоголик.

В египетском зале пока было темно и тихо. Ларри постоял у саркофага, потом опустился на колени перед каменным бортом. Во-первых, если хочешь человеку рассказать, какой ты идиот, логичнее над ним не нависать даже сидя. А во-вторых — как иначе просить прощения у правителя?..

«Какая-то мумия», — вспомнилась недавняя мысль. Какая-то! Нет, он точно идиот.

Засветилась скрижаль, и Ларри поднял голову; во рту пересохло. Крышка сдвинулась, изнутри показалась лохматая макушка.

Ларри только хотел начать «Ак, я…» — как услышал встревоженное:

— Хранитель Бруклина! Что с тобой? Ты заболел?..

От удивления из головы вылетели все заготовленные слова.

— Я… не спал. Прости, Ак. Если сможешь. Я…

— Ш-ш-ш, — послышалось в ответ. А потом Ларри почувствовал, что его… обнимают. Заскорузлые бинты царапали кожу на щеке, но это была такая ерунда, господи.

— О, я потомок крокодила, — бормотал Акменра. — Я действительно… неправомерно раскомандовался, прости. Как ты говорил раньше? Правитель хренов? Кстати, ты мне так и не объяснил, что это значит!

О, Осирис, этого не может быть. И почему так хочется фыркать от дурацкого смеха? И почему хочется себя ущипнуть?

Ждал гнева, молчания, презрения, а получил жаркий шёпот в ухо и губы у виска. А потом еще и это:

— Пожалуйста, очень тебя прошу, иди спать. Вот прямо сейчас, хочешь? А я сегодня за тебя поработаю. Я справлюсь, честное слово. А ближе к рассвету приду и разбужу тебя, чтобы ты меня… проводил. Ты ведь проводишь?

Ларри шумно выдохнул и посмотрел Акменра в лицо. Хотелось сказать: «Ак, ты настоящий правитель, ты мудр и великодушен, и вообще». Но ощущение было — что не надо сейчас ничего говорить. Просто кивнуть благодарно, и на коротенькое мгновение уткнуться в жёсткие бинты.

А потом наконец выспаться. И на свежую голову подумать, как объяснить Аку смысл выражения про «хренова правителя»: чтобы вышло и понятно, и не обидно, и не слишком… развратно? Хотя вот последнего, наверное, точно можно не бояться.


	25. Смотрят друг другу в глаза

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сиквел к к тексту ["Первый раз"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562439/chapters/31538751) февральского челленджа про любовь  
> 

Акменра во время секса не закрывает глаза.

Их первый раз происходит лицом к лицу, потому что Акменра говорит — я хочу тебя видеть. И падает на плиту саркофага спиной, притягивая Ларри к себе ногами. Ларри пытается сгладить возникшую внутри неловкость дурашливым «Как будет угодно правителю», но правитель окончательно идёт вразнос, и растягивает сам себя, как и обещал, только шепчет:

— Смотри на меня. Не закрывай глаза.

Ларри не может больше смотреть. Он зажмуривается и дальше действует наощупь: под веками вспыхивают яркие разноцветные точки, дыхание сбивается, пальцы трясутся, как у припадочного.

— Хранитель Бруклина, посмотри на меня…

Ларри проще умереть, чем открыть глаза и глянуть: на полуоткрытые губы, на лоб с капельками пота, на тёмные волосы, прилипшие ко лбу.

Он опирается руками о плиту, чувствуя, как Акменра всё плотнее обхватывает его ногами, как всё теснее они прижимаются друг к другу, как слетает с тех самых полуоткрытых губ еле различимое на выдохе «хау… хау!» Ларри уже знает это слово: ещё, ещё, больше, сильнее.

И это невыносимо, просто на разрыв, невозможно.

Ларри открывает глаза и натыкается на взгляд Акменра:

— Пожалуйста… смотри на меня…

Господи, как же так можно, так сильно, так резко, это же сердце не выдержит: никогда в жизни не было у Ларри такого. Жена была, сын был, обычная жизнь была, а такого не было.

Вот этих распахнутых глаз навстречу, чёрных зрачков, непривычно светлой серо-зелёной радужки. Значит, они оба — светлоглазые и темноволосые? Как интересно.  
Но какая же ерунда лезет в голову! Хотя это и хорошо, так как иначе Ларри слишком быстро сорвётся в финал, а правителю это не понра…

— Аааххх!..

Акменра вздрагивает, и Ларри чувствует животом, как между их телами коротко плещет вязким и горячим. Но даже во время разрядки правитель не закрывает глаз.

— Я хотел видеть тебя, когда ты… — скажет Акменра потом, когда самого Ларри перестанет выламывать в резких оргазменных судорогах.

Дьявол! Это точно магия скрижали какая-то.

И дальше Акменра бормочет что-то совершенно неразличимое на слух на родном языке, но Ларри не нужно понимать. Он осторожно выскальзывает и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать приоткрытые губы.

Не закрывая глаз.


	26. Свадьба

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вбоквел к ["Кольцам фараона" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752163)  
> Также по тексту распихано еще несколько пасхалочек.

— Вы, конечно, как хотите, — мрачно заявил Ник, — а я так не играю.

— Николас, тебе двадцать один год, а ты все как маленький, — поддел его Акменра. И услышал в ответ:

— Вот именно! Я уже совершеннолетний, а мой отец со мной ни черта не считается! И мало того, что…связывает свою жизнь с человеком моложе собственного сына, да еще и устраивает из этой церемонии какой-то дурацкий маскарадный фарс!

— Во-первых, — произнёс Акменра спокойно и рассудительно, — насчёт моложе — это вопрос весьма неоднозначный. И ты это знаешь. Во-вторых — не он устраивает, а я. А в-третьих — ты же знаешь, что по вашим современным законам вся эта церемония вообще фарс, не более?

— Ыыы… Почему вся? У нас по всей стране с пятнадцатого года это разрешено.

— Между двумя совершеннолетними дееспособными людьми, — Акменра попытался улыбнуться, но получилось у него плоховато. — Дееспособность — это в том числе наличие документов. Понимаешь? А свадебная церемония с вещью может пройти только в рамках конкретного музея и только потому, что твой папа все свалил на мои древнеегипетские мозги. Ну, с некоторым допущением, конечно. А раз все делается из-за древнеегипетских мозгов, то и наряд у меня должен быть древнеегипетский, церемониальный, а не тот современный костюм, о котором ты так печёшься. Мой папа, который прибыл для совершения обряда по нашим канонам, закономерно обиделся бы на меня, выйди я на церемонию в современном прикиде. Понимаешь?

— Чёрт, Ак. Это что же получается: ты…

— Да, друг мой. По вашим нынешним законам я — вещь. А твой папа — фетишист-извращенец, — Акменра наконец улыбнулся и даже негромко фыркнул, сдерживая смех.

— Да пошли эти законы знаешь куда? — снова взорвался Ник. — Они не учитывают наличия скрижали, и потому…

— И потому, — перебил Акменра, — доктор Макфи не зря говорит, что я не вещь, а юридический казус. И только поэтому он согласился участвовать в церемонии с современной стороны: в горе и в радости, в богатстве и в бедности, и всё такое.

— А костюм всё равно жалко. Я так мечтал, еще тогда, в торговом центре, что однажды вы… вдвоём, вот в этих костюмах…

— Николас! А помнишь, ты в тринадцать лет мечтал, чтобы в принципе разрешили однополые браки, и мы с твоим папой смогли — как это говорится? — создать семейный союз, а ты бы на церемонии нёс мой плащ, как шлейф невесты? Ну вот, почти все твои мечты сбылись: как минимум браки официально разрешили по всей стране, и плащ ты тоже… можешь понести, если хочешь.

— Чёрт, Ак, прекрати. Я правда уже не знаю, что я больше сейчас хочу: ржать или материться.

Акменра состроил суровое лицо:

— Материться нехорошо. Я запрещаю тебе, как твой отчим. Люк, я ведь твой отчим?

Ник не выдержал и заржал:

— Да ну тебя… аххаха! Я больше не могу!

— Привыкай, Ники, новые родственники — это серьёзно. Твой дедушка Меренкаре должен гордиться тобой. Он, правда, уже тобой гордится, и начал еще в Лондоне, но вдруг?

Ник замолчал и посмотрел на Акменра уже серьёзно:

— Знаешь… если мечты имеют такую силу, то я, пожалуй, продолжу. Я буду мечтать о том, чтобы однажды вы смогли… по нашим законам. Я у деда еще спрошу, какие возможности есть у скрижали на этот счёт. Ты прости, Ак, но я этого так не оставлю. Я насмотрелся за все эти годы, как вы оба… замумукались. Как отец еще давно возле саркофага по утрам торчал и крышку гладил! Мне хотелось башкой об стенку биться, такая у него физиономия была. Я не знаю, конечно, что ты сам на эту тему думаешь, но я бы… К чёртовой матери эту вашу скрижаль, видал я эту магию в гробу!

Акменра рассмеялся.

— Вот именно: в гробу! А если без шуток… давай вместе мечтать. И дедушку потрясём, безусловно. Пусть дедушка для начала увидит, что тут все серьёзнее некуда. А потом мы его и потрясём. Вдвоём. Нет, втроём. Что-то мне подсказывает, что он, если что-то знает, то… расскажет. А если не знает — сами будем думать. Как тебе?

— Здорово, — радостно выдохнул Ник. — И, Ак… я очень рад, что вы наконец… А костюм припрячьте, правда. Вдруг да пригодится ещё.


	27. ДР одного из пары

Сухонький старичок в толстых очках посмотрел на Ларри подозрительно:

— А вы, простите, с какими целями интересуетесь?

Ларри вздохнул. Говорили ему, что современные египтологи чокнутые, но чтоб настолько?

— Я сотрудник музея Естественной истории. Мне… для пополнения сведений об экспонате.

— Что-то я вас не знаю: ну да ладно. Какой, говорите, фараон вас интересует?

— Я вроде бы уже говорил. Акменра.

— Имя мне не важно! В первоисточниках у древнеегипетских царей было по нескольку тронных имён и заменителей, а вы, по всей вероятности, называете одно из личных. Вы мне, только коротко, скажите династический номер и номер самой династии.

— Четвёртый, четвёртая, — выпалил Ларри. И подумал: господи, какой дурдом.

— Вот, это дело. Подождите некоторое время, — старичок поправил очки и полез сперва в компьютер, а потом в длиннющие стеллажи.

 

_Это было в августе, когда музей шумно отпраздновал тринадцатилетие Ника. Довольный Ник на глазах у целой толпы экспонатов сперва задул все тринадцать свечек разом, а потом раздавал по кусочку здоровенный торт. А перед самым рассветом сидел на саркофаге, болтая ногами, и фонтанировал эмоциями:_

_— День рождения — это так круто! Подарки, торт, свечки задувать! Так жалко, что всего раз в год._

_— Кстати, а зачем задувать свечки? — спросил Акменра._

_— Ну ты что! Не знаешь? Надо загадать желание, а потом задуть все свечки с одного захода: если получится, то желание исполнится. Тебе вот везёт, у тебя каждый год будет одинаковое количество свечек!_

_— Кхм, — вмешался Ларри. Но Ник даже не понял, что ляпнул. И продолжал:_

_— Ак, а кстати, когда у тебя день рождения?_

_Наверное, он ожидал чего угодно, только не грустно вздоха в ответ:_

_— Я… не знаю, Ники. У нас был другой календарь, и где-то это наверняка записано, но я… не помню._

 

— Молодой человек! Вы удивитесь, но я вам нашёл!

Шустрый старичок нёс какую-то пыльную папку.

— Смотрите: в Древнем Египте год по официальному календарю делился на три сезона по четыре месяца каждый. Время половодья, ахет — с середины июля до середины ноября, время всходов, перет — с середины ноября до середины марта, время засухи, шему — с середины марта до середины июля. Обычно египтяне предпочитали тех правителей, которые родились в сезон ахет: это было время разлива Нила, священной реки, которая кормила весь Египет! Вы успеваете за мной?

Ларри нетерпеливо кивал: да, конечно, успевает, как же иначе.

— Так вот, ваш фараон, по имеющимся сведениям, везунчик: он родился в двадцать шестой день второго месяца сезона ахет. По нашему летосчислению это… — старичок пожевал губами, позагибал пальцы и выдал: — Четырнадцатое сентября. Ох, а год я вам забыл уточнить!

— Год не надо, — быстро сказал Ларри. — Только день. Спасибо большое.

 

_— Ник, ты балбес, — говорил Ларри сыну на следующий день. — Во-первых, как можно было ляпнуть «повезло» про количество свечек? Ты думаешь, Ак очень доволен тем, что у него возраст не меняется?_

_— Но, пап… он же всегда молодой, и ему всегда двадцать свечек задувать, это же легче?_

_— Он не живёт как мы, Ники, и это очень… тяжело для него. Но вот его день рождения мы теперь можем устроить._

_— А когда? Ты узнал?_

_— Четырнадцатого сентября. Совсем скоро._

_— Ура! Чур, я отвечаю за развлекательную программу, а ты за торт! Или маму попросить?_

_— Нет, — Ларри погладил сына по голове. — Маму, пожалуй, не надо._

 

— Ты удивительный, — повторял Акменра в который раз после того, как празднество затихло, торт был съеден, а свечки задуты одним махом. — Как ты вообще это узнал?

— Ну, как-то так, — улыбался Ларри. Он бы смущённо развёл руками, но это трудно сделать, лёжа на диване, головой на коленях правителя обеих земель, везунчика, родившегося в сезон ахет. — Всё из-за Ника. Прости, он ужасно бестактен.

— Он еще мальчик по нынешним временам. Ты не волнуйся, он вырастет.

— И тогда будет совсем кошмар, — Ларри вздохнул. — Он вырастет и непременно узнает, что мы…

— Я не вижу в этом ничего страшного, — спокойно сказал Акменра. — Если бы не твоё возражение, я бы ему хоть сейчас напрямую объяснил. Разве мы делаем что-то предосудительное?

И пока Ларри не выдал длинную тираду, Акменра наклонился и шепнул ему на ухо:

— А знаешь, какое желание я загадал, когда задувал свечи? Хотя… нет, я даже тебе не скажу. Ты же сам говорил — нельзя, а то не сбудется.


	28. Делают что-то забавное/смешное

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эпиграф к тексту - часть потрясающего цикла [ "Апостериори" ](http://www.vavilon.ru/texts/purin2-2.html#18) поэта Алексея Пурина.  
> И да, товарищи персонажи настояли, что это нифига не милое и тем паче не горяченькое, а именно смешное-забавное.

_Целовались в парке — и страх стыда  
трепетал, метался и гас.  
Пусть текут прохожие, как вода,  
изумлённо глядя на нас:  
положи мне голову вот сюда —  
вот сюда, я спячу сейчас…_

 

— Я хочу поставить эксперимент, — сказал Акменра. И Ларри вздрогнул.

Нет, конечно, Ларри всегда за эксперименты, он сам изобретатель, но когда про эксперимент говорит правитель обеих земель, да еще с таким лицом — жди неприятностей.

Две недели назад, как ранее было условлено, Тедди отпустил их «погулять», и они пошли к дому Ларри через Центральный парк: Акменра давно признался, что обожает этот парк, то самое место, где, можно сказать, проскочила окончательная искра. Между обоими.

И тогда они шли, торопясь, потому что было жалко времени, и Ларри думал, что ни ему, ни Аку ни до чего вокруг. Но теперь Акменра заявил:

— Я хочу, как те парочки две недели назад, целоваться в парке за деревьями. На улице.

Ларри поначалу сказал себе: «Спокойно. Сейчас разберёмся». И спросил:

— Ак, тебе комнаты охраны мало? Или галереи твоей с шакалами?

Акменра глянул в ответ такими глазами, что Ларри захотел откусить себе язык. Навсегда.

— Я хочу… как живые люди.

Это признание явно далось правителю тяжелее любых других, самых интимных. Потому что признать себя не совсем живым — это тяжело. И тогда Ларри ответил своему внутреннему голосу «Да пошёл ты» — и согласился. А когда они, зайдя на территорию парка, добрались до более-менее густых деревьев — повторил снова:

— Как живые люди — это аргумент, Ак. Я бы тоже попробовал.

А потом утащил правителя за самое широкое дерево, прижал спиной к стволу и поцеловал. Как живой человек, которому абсолютно начхать, что они в общественном месте.

Может быть, и сам Ларри давно не был таким живым. Но когда-то надо начинать?

Несколько минут вокруг была тишина. А потом раздались шаги:

— Ночная охрана парка! Вы кто такие?

Акменра усмехнулся:

— Смотри, Ларри, твой коллега.

— В смысле? — оторопел грузный пожилой мужчина с фонариком. Акменра вежливо пояснил:

— Просто он — ночная охрана музея. Во-он того.

И кивнул в сторону, где за деревьями в самом деле виднелась знакомая крыша.

— Замечательно, — отозвался мужчина. — А вы кто?

Тут Акменра с Ларри, не сговариваясь, начали ржать. Хором. Мама Ларри в таких случаях любила говорить — смешинка в рот попала. Ну, а как иначе? Что еще можно ответить на такой вопрос в данном случае?

— Он мой бойфренд, — сказал наконец Ларри, прохохотавшись. — Повидать меня пришёл. Не на работе же нам?

Мужчина с фонариком нахмурился, какое-то время помолчал, а потом выдал:

— А чего бы и не на работе, там у вас тишина, нет никого, хоть трахайтесь прямо в холле! Вот чего вы гогочете?

А Ларри с Акменра, как услышали фразу про «тишина, нет никого», так и опять загоготали. На фразе «трахайтесь прямо в холле» Акменра вцепился Ларри в руку и пробормотал:

— О, Осирис… я сейчас лопну.

Мужчина внёс еще одно предложение:

— А чего бы вам вообще днём не встречаться?

Но, увидев, что его собеседники заржали еще громче, решил:

— Чокнутые какие-то. Психушку надо вызвать.

— Не надо, — с трудом произнёс Ларри. — Мы уже уходим.

И потянул Акменра за руку по направлению к дому.

По дороге правитель продолжил подогревать атмосферу:

— В самом деле, Хранитель Бруклина, почему бы нам не встречаться днём? Представь, ты приходишь в египетский зал, открываешь крышку и такой, значит: Ак, котик, я так по тебе соскучился, умм!

— Прекрати, — бормотал Ларри сквозь слезы. — Слишком мрачно!

Но Акменра не прекращал:

— Психологи говорят, что для отсутствия комплексов нужно смеяться над собой.

— Ак! Я на всю жизнь насмеялся, аж живот болит!

— Сильно болит? Сейчас придём — проверим. В прихожей, на кухне или в кровати?

— Где хочешь, только не прямо в холле и не в парке за деревьями! Аххаха!

Акменра остановился, взял Ларри за щеки ладонями и сказал:

— Хорошо, что тебе смешно. Это значит — эксперимент удался.

И поцеловал его прямо посреди парковой дорожки.


	29. Делают что-то милое

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV неканонного персонажа  
> Сиквел к переводу [ "Может смотреть на короля" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751014)

Здравствуйте, меня зовут Лиза, мне двадцать восемь лет, и я работаю в круглосуточном торговом центре в зоомагазине. Моя мама говорит, что там я наживу себе неприятностей, особенно когда выхожу в ночную смену, но я очень люблю свою работу, потому что на ней я вижу, сколько вокруг милых и добрых людей. Даже ночью.

Например, вчера я только начала работать, как в магазин вошёл усталый мужчина:

— Здравствуйте! У вас есть что-нибудь для маленьких котят?

— Для котят? А что вас интересует? Мисочки, лоточки, корм, игрушки, точилки для когтей?

— Всё, — ответил мужчина убитым голосом. Я даже заволновалась:

— У вас что-то случилось?

— У нас случился котёнок. Маленький, больной и грязный, — голос у мужчины слегка дрожал. — Мы сейчас решили по-быстрому выскочить за продуктами, потом сели с пакетами на лавочку, а оно вылезло и давай орать. Мне иногда кажется, что это вправду какая-то магия: все шелудивые коты района буквально нюхом чуют, когда…

О, боже мой! Наверное, его дочка или подруга так же, как я, вечно подбирает уличных котят. Моя мама наконец сказала — чтобы больше никаких кошек, или иди работать в приют!

Я и пошла. В кошачий приют, волонтёром. А работать устроилась в зоомагазин.

Но мой покупатель сколько угодно мог злиться: я-то видела, что он не настолько сердит, скорее — растерян.

— Это же не впервые у вас, правда? — улыбнулась я. Мужчина вздохнул:

— Восьмой. Или девятый. Приду на работу — точно посчитаю.

— На работу? Вы держите их на работе?

— Мы работаем в музее, — ответил мужчина. — Естественной истории, тут недалеко. Иногда мы выходим в магазин или просто погулять, и каждый, каждый грёбаный раз натыкаемся на какого-нибудь драного кота! Его непременно нужно взять на ручки, сказать, какой он милый хороший котик, а потом потащить на работу, потому что больше некуда! У нас в хранилище живут уже семь или восемь котов, на которых уходит каждый месяц мешок корма из моей личной зарплаты, а однажды был жуткий скандал, когда директор случайно наступил в кошачий лоток!

— Боже, это и правда кошмар, — говорила я серьёзным тоном, всеми силами стараясь не улыбаться. Я никогда не была в этом музее, даже в детстве — мы жили в другом штате, но сейчас мне очень захотелось сходить.

И, наверное, все-таки не дочка. Подружка или жена. Потому что дочку вряд ли так будут ревновать к котам.

— Они там в Древнем Египте все свихнутые на котах! Священное животное!

— В Древнем Египте? — удивлённо переспросила я. А потом догадалась: а-а-а, наверное, эта подружка-или-жена работает в египетской экспозиции. Ну да, кошки там точно были священными животными, а некоторые историки чокнутые на своём изучаемом периоде точно так же, как древние египтяне на котах.

Мужчина странно смутился, заметив моё удивление:

— Простите. Я… увлёкся. Так что там для котят?

— Вы сперва покажите вашу находку, — попросила я. Как минимум, нужно было посмотреть — какой возраст, каково состояние шерсти, не нужен ли шампунь или таблетки от глистов. А потом, мне очень хотелось глянуть на эту девушку-историка, которая подбирает котят по всему Манхэттену и с которой этот хмурый усталый мужик уже в девятый раз тащится в зоомагазин, несмотря на всю свою ворчливость.

— Сейчас, — мужчина подошёл к входной двери и приоткрыл её: — Идите сюда. Оба.

А дальше я просто не могла закрыть рот: в магазин вошёл молодой человек, практически мальчик, лет двадцати, не больше. Смуглый, взлохмаченный, в куртке с чужого плеча. К груди он прижимал спутанный широкий шарф, в котором мирно урчало что-то живое.

— Вот, — мальчик смущённо протянул мне копошащийся свёрток.

Я развернула шарф:

— Не больше двух месяцев, жутко голодный, в шерсти блохи, и… вы знаете, что это кошечка?

— Бастет! — радостно воскликнул парнишка.

— Просто если у вас на работе коты, немного позже вам нужно будет позаботиться о том, чтобы не было котят. Если они, конечно, вам не нужны.

— Не нужны, — быстро ответил старший мужчина. — Так сейчас нам что делать?

— Шампунь, капли от блох, корм для котят, лоточек, наполнитель. У вас есть где её помыть?

Парнишка уверенно кивнул. О да, я просто уверена, что он в этом своём музее не первый раз моет бездомных котов в какой-нибудь уборной для персонала.

Тогда я решила окончательно, улыбнулась и заявила:

— Вы просто потрясающие. Оба. Я непременно приду к вам в музей. Там, наверное, жутко интересно! А директору вашему можете передать, чтобы он не сильно переживал, что наступил ногой в кошачий лоток: это к деньгам. В частности, когда я приду — а приходить я буду часто, вы же здесь рядом? — я буду оставлять пожертвование котикам. Так лучше будет?

Тут оба моих покупателя переглянулись и расцвели улыбками. А я смотрела на драную голодную Бастет — и немножко ей завидовала. Большое дело для кошки — попасть в хорошие руки.


	30. Делают что-то горяченькое (в том самом смысле)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для большего впечатления читателя автор намеренно пользуется сантиметровой, а не дюймовой системой мер.  
> Хатхор - древнеегипетская богиня любви.

— Ларри? Иди ко мне скорей.

Ох, не в такой обстановке предпочёл бы Ларри услышать этот зов. Не тогда, когда Ак сидит с ноутбуком на коленях, и глаза у него — у Ака, а не у ноутбука — вдвое больше, чем обычно. И голос такой… растерянный:

— У меня куча, просто куча вопросов!

О-о-о, куча вопросов — пропадай работа. Хорошо, что хоть по одному разу успел этажи обойти и всех закрыть, кого надо.

— Что там у тебя?

Ларри сел рядом, глянул на экран — и покраснел. Ака занесло на сайт с товарами для взрослых, мягко говоря. Собственно, что удивительного? Тому, кто сумел найти в интернете гей-камасутру, подобные дальнейшие открытия — раз плюнуть. В той же камасутре про такие вещи вроде бы написано, а гуглить Ак умеет уже очень хорошо.

— Вот смотри: это что?

Ларри проследил за смуглым пальцем, упёршимся в экран ноута:

— Вибратор. Теоретически это больше женский девайс, но… эээ… короче, помнишь, мы с тобой читали про золотые фаллосы в ваших гробницах? Так вот, это примерно то же самое, только на батарейках.

— На батарейках? Он светится, что ли? Как фонарик?

— Нет. Он это… ммм… жужжит.

— О великая Хатхор! Зачем?!

— Ну, Ак, ты такие вопросы задаёшь, я прямо не знаю. Помнишь, мы опять же с тобой читали про Клеопатру? Как она для этих самых целей приспосабливала полую тыкву, наполненную живыми пчёлами. Пчелы жужжат, тыква вибрирует — профит, как говорит нынешняя молодёжь.

Акменра нахмурился:

— Меня тогда больше интересовало — чем это заканчивалось, если пчёлы вылетали. Но прости, здесь мужской раздел! Ладно, допустим, что в современную эпоху кому-то нужно, чтобы в заду жужжало. А вот это что?

Палец переместился в другую точку экрана. Ларри глянул — и почти потерял дар речи. Акменра тем временем читал:

— «…первый вибратор со встроенной видеокамерой! Что уж вы с партнёром будете снимать на эту камеру — вид внутри или вид снаружи, — договоритесь сами!» Ларри? Камера — это как на телефоне? А вибратор с камерой — это как?

— Ну… может, кто-то хочет увидеть внутренний мир своего любовника. Или…

— По-моему, это какой-то идиотизм. А это, это, гляди!

— «Фаллоимитатор Динозавр Мега», — прочитал Ларри дрожащим голосом, разглядывая рядом с изделием картинку со знакомым профилем тираннозавра. — Двадцать восемь сантиметров в длину и шесть в обхвате. Шесть, — повторил Ларри еще раз и попробовал изобразить указанные размеры на пальцах. — Ну… наверное, поэтому динозавр?

— Рекси, — фыркнул Акменра. — Я сразу подумал про Рекси. О, великая Хатхор! А вот тут? Розовые пушистые наручники. Ты что-нибудь понимаешь? Наручники. Розовые. Пушистые. Зачем?

— Ну… приковать партнёра к кровати. И поиграть в доминирование и подчинение.

— Поиграть? Зачем?

— Видишь ли, Ак, ты в прошлом уже наигрался, а некоторым нашим людям чувства власти не хватает. Или чувства, что кто-то над ними властвует и как следствие — заботится. Связка у них такая! Тогда они хотят, чтобы их приковали наручниками и они ничего не могли делать, а об их сексуальном наслаждении позаботился партнёр и взял за это на себя полную ответственность.

— Я никогда не пойму вашу эпоху, — признался Акменра. — Ладно! А вот это?

— Вибратор с дистанционным пультом, — Ларри уже спокойнее читал подписи. Как изобретатель, а не как потенциальный пользователь. — Радиус действия пульта — до восьми метров. То есть теоретически я могу пойти по этажам, а ты…

— Ларри Дэйли, — перебил Акменра, — тут везде написано, что этот самый ваш вибратор в основном для самоудовлетворения. Но зачем в таком случае отдавать пульт партнёру? Да еще отправлять партнёра при этом куда-то подальше?

— Ну… говорят, что развивает взаимопонимание.

— Да! Если ты видишь, что при этом с партнёром происходит! Приятно ему или нет! Если ты слышишь, стонет он или кричит от боли! А так — взял пульт и ушёл погулять, и крути его там как хочешь? Нет, эта идея мне не нравится.

Ларри посмотрел на рассерженного правителя, взял у него ноут, убрал на стол и сказал:

— Ты верно говорил: наша эпоха очень сексуально закрепощена. Наверное, подобные игрушки — своего рода следствие этого закрепощения: самим по себе людям трудно, они приобретают вспомогательные девайсы, чтобы сказать себе: ну все, с этим мы упали в пучину разврата и нам теперь можно всё! И так, и этак, и еще разными способами!

— А знаешь, что самое любопытное? Вот ты был бизнесменом и напридумывал много интересных и полезных вещей. Большая собачья косточка, нетеряемый брелок для ключей, светящийся в темноте фонарик… Я помню, ты много рассказывал о том, как тебя твоя работа наталкивала на эти изобретения. Но почему-то за всё время наших отношений тебе не пришло в голову изобрести что-то подобное, — Акменра кивнул на экран.

— Может, потому, что нам с тобой не нужно, чтобы у нас с тобой какая-то видеокамера жужжала в заднице? Но если ты хочешь, мы можем купить и…

— Ларри Дэйли, — торжественно сказал Акменра. — Я, конечно, экспериментатор, и пробую практически всё, что вижу, но… знаешь, вот этого всего мне почему-то не хочется. Мне кажется, что я ещё не до конца распробовал тебя лично. Мне хочется твои пальцы, а не вибратор, твои объятия, а не наручники, твои глаза, а не видеокамеру. И твой член, а не фаллоимитатор динозавра! А теперь можешь сказать, что я старомоден.

— Как ты вообще об этом вслух говоришь, не понимаю, — Ларри трясущимися пальцами расстёгивал форменную куртку. — У нас есть минут двадцать до следующего обхода: как бы дверь запереть, чтобы…

— Нам нужно новое изобретение от Дэйли Девайсиз: замок, не открывающийся снаружи.

— Называется — задвижка. Завтра куплю и поставлю. А сейчас… скажи еще раз, а?

Акменра молчал буквально секунду. А потом улыбнулся:

— Ларри? Иди ко мне скорей.


End file.
